


Precious Bundle

by scribblenubbin



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and James welcome Ashley into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Bundle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal

The months of watching her stomach expand had been some of the most wonderful and yet most harrowing of Helen Magnus's life. If it hadn't been for the support of her dear friend, James Watson, Helen doubted she would have gotten through it. He was the one that had reminded her that the baby wasn't just of John's genetic make up but of hers as well, and that research had proven that nurture was just as important as nature, if not more so, in the raising of a child. He had told her on many occasions that she could do this, that she wasn't alone, and eventually she had listened to him.  
  
Helen stared at the little bundle in her arms and a tear fell from her right eye. She couldn't believe how beautiful the little one was, how very small and perfect. It had taken too long for this moment to arrive. She had wanted nothing more than to see the little one in her arms and now for the first time that's where she was. But for Helen, giving birth had had to wait until the loneliness became too much to bare. Doctor Magnus pushed away thoughts of the child's father, the man who had given her such a precious bundle to carry all those years ago. She pushed away the thoughts of freezing the growing embryo in order to one day feel ready. Helen had lost hope of helping John, of bringing him back to her and to their daughter, the Ripper in him had become too strong and so with James's help she had taken steps to stop her pregnancy before it continued. But together they had also ensured that one day the little one could come into the world.  
  
And so when Helen was convinced that John was no longer alive and that it would be safe to once again carry the embryo that was her last reminder of him, she asked James to help her re-implant the foetus. James had been the one to constantly watch over her during the pregnancy and offer her advice. Ultimately he was the one to deliver the little girl with the wispy blonde hair and the two huge blue eyes that mirrored Helen's own. It was those eyes that now stared up at her mother, part of a frowning face, trying to discern the blobs of colour and causing Helen to laugh softly. She lifted the baby closer to her face and pressed her lips to her forehead.  
  
“Ashley, that's you're name. Ashley. I'll keep you safe my daughter, and I'll show you more than you can imagine exists in the world.” Helen's voice was soft as Ashley reached out to grab the blob that was her mother's nose.  
  
“I'm your Mummy, and this...” Helen turned Ashley to face James. “this is your Uncle James.”  
  
Ashley belched loudly, showing her level of understanding of that moment and Helen and James laughed heartily. Finally the little Magnus was a part of the world as she was always destined to be.


End file.
